


Needy

by gayvoiid



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Incest, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Name Calling, bun! dad, bun! john, slight dubious consent for a moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4163712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayvoiid/pseuds/gayvoiid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dad and John are buns, and John is in some deep heat. Dad comes home and smells the pheromones and well....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needy

**Author's Note:**

> This might seem like dubious consent for a second, but it isn't, John just gets confused before realising what is happening and accepts it.

John was in heat it was as simple as that. Luckily he could get himself off and the pain wouldn't be as bad, unluckily he needed to mate with someone or it wouldn't go away at the proper time. He was hiding away. Unmated males or females could smell his sexual pheromones. John was a bun as was his father. John was currently trembling on the couch, his dad not supposed to be home for awhile. He jumped and whimpered when the door swung open. John scrambled up and made his way to the stairs.  
"Johnathan get over here."  
John froze and whimpered at the tone of voice. He came back into the living room and saw his father sitting on the couch smoking a pipe.   
"Y-yes dad?"  
"Why didn't you tell me you're in heat?"  
"I I it's embarrassing...."  
"Sit down,"  
John followed his directions trying to pull his shirt lower he was just in a pair of boxers and this sweater shirt thing. It was his casual wear and boxers were better because of his tail. When he sat down, Dad moved him to lay across his lap. John sputtered, confused.  
"D-dad?"  
He doesn't answer. The next thing John knew his panties were off down to his knees and his dad's finger was pushing into his entrance. John arched up with a moan. His dad's finger were large and just one filled his tight hole perfectly. His toes curled and he spread his legs wider. He was already losing himself to the feeling as Dad thrust a finger in him gently. After a while and Johns insistent begging for more, Dad added a second finger. John moaned loudly the fingers rubbing right against his prostate. He could feel his father getting harder as he smoked and basically pretended he didn't care that John was a moaning withering mess on his lap. A mess he very knowingly created. Suddenly John felt his climax rising and he whimpered out that he was close. Dad pulled his fingers away and John whined trying the reach down to get himself off. His arms were held down and he sobbed. Dad moved Johns head off his lap and stripped himself of his nice work clothes. Johns' ears were laid back against his mop of black hair.  
"Dad?"  
"Hush and let me help you."  
Dad slowly moved down Johns body after putting out his pipe. He left marks and gentle kisses all along his skin. John whimpered at the treatment confused on when his dad was doing this. Only mates marked each other. The thought was long forgotten when he felt Dads tongue lapping at his entrance. He arched up his knees already bent and spread as far as they could go.   
"D-daddy~!"  
Dad pauses and smirks. John whimpers begging him to not stop. Dad continues spreading him open with his tongue before pulling away and moving up johns body.  
"Want daddy to fuck you?"  
Dads gruff voice made John shiver. He never thought his dad could have a mouth like that.  
"P-please?"  
His voice wavered. He wanted it so bad, but he was afraid, for some reason. He had never had sex. Let alone with his father. He wanted his heat to go away so bad. All caution went out the window as he begged for his father to fuck him. There was a clink of a cap and then Dad was gently pushing into John. Johns' eyes prickled with tears and he forced himself to relax.   
"Shh relax its okay I've got you."  
John trembles and is pressed face first into the couch. His tears wet the cushion and he gripped the fabric tightly. It hurt and felt so good he couldn't pick a feeling. Eventually, pleasure takes over and he starts moaning. He presses back on the thrusts. Dad hit that spot in a constant. He begged and moaned. John acted like a two dollar whore. He felt so good.   
"P-please, more,"  
Dad speeds up his thrusting. Giving John exactly what he was begging for. John moaned and begged for more, harder, faster. Dad obliged and moaned himself. His son felt so good around his cock. He didn't think he could ever fuck someone else.   
"Daddy please,"  
Dad growled and pulled out. John began to complain before he was flipped to his back and Dad was deep in him again.   
"God you're so tight, so good and warm, mmm you like daddy's cock?"  
John nodded furiously and arched to his father. He loved his daddy's cock. It was thick and filled him perfectly. The head rubbed against his spot in a constant and John almost couldn't take so much pleasure.   
"Tell me how much you love it,"  
"So much daddy fuck please I need more daddy. Please, daddy I nee your fat cock~!"   
Dad moans and practically slams into his son. The sound of his balls smacking against Johns ass filled the room.   
"Call me a slut daddy please~ I'm your slut daddy~"  
Dad groans and almost cums right there. He bends over his son and gets close to his ear.   
"You're a dirty slut, John. My dirty slut. You love daddy's cock so much huh? You'd be ready to take it anytime. Bend over for your daddy just to get my cock. You're a whore, John. Such a naughty boy."  
John gasps and cums across his stomach. Dad keeps fucking him and John whines as his hard on doesn't go down. He arches and begs for more. He wanted to be used completely.   
"Fuck you made such a mess slut. Mmm, how many times do you think I can get you to cum all over yourself."  
"Daddy, please. I want it!"  
He bites down on johns neck and fucks him hard. He held his thighs open as he did. Sweat slid down his back and he watched as John moaned and arched to him. His eyes rolled back in his head. He looked so perfect. His little mouth looked perfect as drool ran down his cheeks. Dad stopped his hips and pulled out.   
"Get on your knees slut."  
John whimpers and shakily gets off the couch. He faces Dad on his knees. Dad sits back and strokes his cock. John licks his lips as he watches. Dad reaches for John and tangles his fingers in the mess of black hair. He pulls him forward and John nuzzles his cock.   
"You wanted daddy's cock so bad, suck me off whore,"  
John looks up at him and mouths at the side. He moves and slowly sucks him down. Dad lets him take the lead knowing this was his first time. John bobbed his head and sucked on the tip. He watched his daddy's reactions and payed special attention to the spots that made him moan the loudest. Dad groaned and pushed down on johns head. John choked but relaxed his throat. Dad moaned loudly and pulled John off his cock.   
"I'm gonna cum all over your face. You'd like that wouldn't you whore,"  
John moaned wantonly and nodded. He opened his mouth and his tongue lolled out. Dad groaned and stroke himself quickly. He kept his sons face close. He was so close and felt his orgasm bubbling up. He gave a small warning before shooting his seed all over johns face. John whimpers and scoops the cum off his eyes with his fingers. He places said fingers in his mouth and sucks on them. Dad groans and pulls John up by his arms into his lap. John needily ground against dad and he whined.   
"Please I need to....again..."  
"Need what speak."  
"Cum please Daddy..."  
Dad licks his lips and reaches for Johns cock. He strokes him slowly and mouths at his neck. He leaves more marks and John gets close quickly. Heat cycles did that to him. He arches to Dad and grinds against his hand. He moaned and begged for his release. He needed it so bad. Finally, John feels himself tipping over the edge and releasing into the given hand. Dad praises John and kisses him before reaching his discarded shirt. Dad cleans John up and carries him upstairs. John got sleepy and clung to his dad as he was carried. Dad laid John down in his large bed and got him a tee shirt. Dad dressed John and then climbed in next to him after pulling on boxers. He curled around John and kissed his head.  
"Sleep well my love."


End file.
